narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuyama Clan
The Matsuyama Clan (うずまき一族, Matsuyama Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Sunagakure. Since its disbandment, one of its known members reside in Konohagakure till her death. The Matsuyama Clan has the two kekkei genkai Kūkikyōmyau and Polar Release. Background The Matsuyama clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki clan, specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Hyūga, Akuma,and Kaguya clans. The Matsuyama Clan has two Kekkei Genkai one for the females while the other is for the men. The Female hold the Kūkikumōyau while the men hold the Polar Release. Abilities Kūkikyōmyau(地竜脈, Literally meaning: Air Phoenix Pulse) is a kekkei genkai that gives its wielder the ability to transform partially or fully into a phoenix-like entity. This kekkei genkai is inherited among a few female member of the Matsuyama Clan. This ability apparently alters the user's appearance granting them feather somewhere on their body. The location of the feathers varies from individual to individual as does the color. The main abilities of Kūkikyōmyau is allowing the user to use a special transformation technique to partially or fully transform into a phoenix-like entity and to manipulate their feather growth. These transformations can take place within a moment's notice, allowing users to make highly effective surprise attacks. Transforming into a full phoenix is this kekkei genkai's most powerful ability and requires a tremendous amount of chakra, but also grants the user enhanced strength and defensive feathers that require strong techniques to pierce. Aside from transformations, the user is also capable of manipulating the growth of their feather. These features are extremely tough, with swords barely leaving scratches. Polar Release (猛遁,Mofuton, English Tv: “Blizzard Style”) is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the male user of the Matsuyama Clan. Similar to the Ice Release, Polar Release allows users to combine water and wind-based chakra to create cold winds which can be shaped into anything the user can think of. It is made up of wind and water based chakra to create and manipulate cold wind currents. The water chakra is lowering the temperature in the wind making it molecules go slower and allowing it to feel like ice or any other cold substance. Polar Release techniques have been shown to cover a wide area, though the wind can be guided to avoid allies. The user also appears to be immune to their own techniques. Polar Release techniques are commonly affiliated with the Dragon seal. These techniques generally allow the user to use wind and water chakra to lowering the temperature (at least 32 degrees Fahrenheit) for water molecules to remain in gaseous state to create winds as cold as ice which are easy to manipulate and can serve various purposes. Purposes like allows the user to use cold winds, and snow, they can release from their bodies, like their mouths or hands, just like any Chakra Nature. Also, they can Freeze their target if they want to, they can also make it to where the snow or cold wind can freeze a opponent to their death. One more thing, they can also trap their opponent or cover their opponent in snow, or cold winds. Polar Release allows the control of colds winds with incredible flexibility, Or to indestructible shields of cold wind , to some it is known as a windy version of the famed Gaara’s Sand. Polar Release is more "Wind" related while Ice Release is more “Water” related.